


Goodbye and Hello

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack," said Daniel patiently, "how long are you going to sleep on my couch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye and Hello

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #16 "it was time to forgive"

"Jack," said Daniel patiently, "how long are you going to sleep on my couch?"

The lump of blankets he addressed didn't stir, but said in Jack's muffled voice, "Until Carter comes home."

Daniel leaned against the living room doorframe, arms folded. "And why are you sleeping on my couch?"

The blankets shifted slightly. "Because you don't have a guest room, Danny-boy."

"Well, in my defense, I never had any guests before I met you, Jack," he replied. "But I meant, why aren't you sleeping on your own couch? For that matter, why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?"

Jack finally appeared from the mass of blankets. "Because I'm mad at Carter."

Daniel didn't even bother to work out the Jack-logic in which that made sense. "Jack," he said again, patiently. "Why are you mad at Sam?"

The expression on his friend's face was suspiciously close to a pout. "Shut up, Spacemonkey."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Is this because you were stuck in that meeting with the Joint Chiefs when Sam had to leave for the _Hammond_?"

"Shut up," muttered Jack again.

Daniel rolled his eyes again. "She's only been gone a week," he pointed out. "And, for the record, Vala went with her without saying goodbye, either, but you don't see me moping."

"I am not moping! I'm..." Jack searched for an action appropriate for an Air Force general. "I'm in strategic retreat."

"Right," Daniel snorted, but was prevented saying anything else by the sound of the front door opening.

"Darling!" sand Vala's voice. "I'm home!"

"Hello, Vala." Daniel was surprised that she only gave him a brief kiss in greeting, until he saw the second figure in the doorway. "Couch," he mouthed to her.

Sam squeezed Daniel's arm as she moved past him. She spotted the mass of blankets and grinned. "Again, Jack?"

He didn't move. "You never said goodbye, Carter."

"You were in a meeting," she reminded him. "Besides, isn't hello better than goodbye?"

In one swift motion, he stood, pulled Sam into his arms— blankets and all— and kissed her soundly.

"So," she asked teasingly, when they broke apart. "Am I forgiven?"

Jack grinned. "We'll see."

From the front hall, they only just heard Daniel yell, "Go home if you're gonna do that!"

"Our bed is comfier than Danny's couch," Jack allowed.

Sam smiled. "Lead the way, sir."

Vala closed the door after them. "Our turn."

THE END


End file.
